


Beat Me To It

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, muggle fair, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A wolfstar oneshot where the marauders and Lily go to a muggle fair and Sirius is slightly scared of the crowds and so Remus holds his hand which of course leads to a cheesy fluffy scene on the ferris wheel.





	

It was all James' idea of course. "Let's go to the fair! It's a muggle thing! It'll be great!" How James came to know exactly what a fair was, considering he was a very sheltered pure-blood, baffled Remus although he did have an idea relating to the 'Genius Muggle Match-Making Advice' book resting atop James' drawer.

He was in no rush to complain though. Out of all his plans to woo Lily Evans, the unfortunate girl who James had been infatuated with since first year, this was at least one he could enjoy for himself.

He guessed it would just be him and Sirius together at the fair with James chasing Lily, her running away from him, and Peter being dragged along. Sirius and Remus would've been roped into helping James get Lily too had they not just simply refused. Peter could have done so as well but he had always idolised James and Remus was certain that he would jump into a volcano had it meant that James would be one step closer to kissing Lily.

Had it not been for the many girls Peter had made out with, Remus would've guessed he was anything but straight and was in love with James. Anybody who got to know the group was absolutely shocked upon the fact that, out of all of them, Peter Pettigrew was the one with the most active love life. To be honest, none of the other marauders really did have a love life at all. James was head over heels for Lily and was getting absolutely nowhere, Sirius kept denying every single girl that asked him out, which was quite a fair amount, for an unknown reason to anyone, include himself, and Remus, well Remus had been in a few relationships but none of which his friends knew about.

Over the Summer of his fifth year he had had his first kiss with a girl he hadn't talked to since. That was excluding one in second year with Mary which really didn't count as it was merely a peck on the lips. Remus never thought much of that occurrence that Summer and the only reason his friends didn't know was because he simply forgot to tell them and figured it didn't really matter anyway. The next year however, just after he finished his second-last year in Hogwarts, Remus began to discover some things about himself. For example, he wasn't straight.

Remus kind of freaked out that Summer. He came back at the start of the year with nothing visibly different but something that he was very aware of and that was the fact that he was no longer a virgin – and it was thanks to a boy. Remus was certainly confused but it didn't take him long before realising he was bisexual. It made sense and he was quite happy with it. He was also happy with not telling anyone at all because that required confrontation and that wasn't quite so fun. Not to mention, Remus was still kind of worrying about his friends ditching him because he was a werewolf. He knew they wouldn't but that was still a possibility. He didn't want his sexuality to be the thing that crossed the line and finally drove his friends to abandon him.

Of course though, they found out. A game of truth or dare paired with too much fire-whiskey and a bottle of veritaserum stolen from Slughorn, their potion's professor, ensured that. Remus didn't really mind. He was too drunk to care at the time and everyone was cool with it anyway. But it was not to be mistaken that Remus would willingly get smashed, on a school night of all things. No, he was just a light weight, which he was unaware of until that particular night, or more specifically, the next morning when he woke up with a headache that would've felt a lot worse had he not been used to it thanks to his 'furry little problem'. He swears he was still going to kill Sirius for coming up with that stupid name.

Speaking of which, Sirius had just shot water out of his wand, soaking Remus and a good majority of his bed, as well as succeeding in waking him up at this ungodly hour.

"Merlin Sirius it's," he paused to look at his watch. "5 O'CLOCK! Why?" He moaned, intending to snuggle further into his bed had it not been saturated.

"We're going to the fair! Y'know? The muggle thing?" Sirius bounded off excitedly to go and wake Peter who Remus found himself envying for his few extra minutes of sleep.

The four marauders, and a certain redhead, arrived at the front gates of a gigantic annual fair that came into a town near their school each year. The Ferris wheel in the background along with all of the bright colours and rides served to be quite a sight. Remus, Lily and Peter were grinning excitedly while the two purebloods had their jaws on the floor, gaping at what was in front of them.

"Well see you guys later. I don't exactly want to be around to witness any of James stupid pick-up lines so I'll best be off." Remus shot a sympathetic look at Lily before taking a hold of Sirius' wrist and dragging him through the front gate to get tickets. At first everyone was quite shocked at Lily agreeing to accompany them to the fair but, after she assured that it would not a date with James Potter, it made more sense. Remus would definitely say yes if he was in her position. It was free tickets for the fair. Who wouldn't?

Sirius, meanwhile, had not yet uttered a word and was still staring wide-eyed at everything as though he was scared to miss the chance to consume every minute detail.

Remus chuckled at the sight of him. It was quite endearing. "C'mon. We haven't even gone inside yet." Sirius snapped out of his gaze as he was dragged along, Remus dropping his wrist as they entered the main crowd.

Sirius being the drama queen he was (and also kind of missing the contact although he wasn't going to admit it), immediately freaked and latched onto Remus' hand for dear life.

"You alright there?" Remus looked down at his hand which was intertwined with Sirius' and smiled slightly. It felt kind of nice.

Sirius nodded furiously. "O-of course-," He yelped as a ride near them made a sudden loud, jarring noise as it started up. "I just- there's a lot of people and I'm a bit- kind of- scared." He muttered the last part, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Remus smiled sweetly at him and couldn't help thinking how cute he looked, staring down at his shoes. "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand, you'll be alright cause I'm here."

Sirius instantly brightened up. "I'm not a damsel in distress, y'know?" He laughed. Remus smiled and just hummed in response.

Not two seconds later had Sirius begun dragging Remus all around the fair, determined to try every single thing. "But Moony, I've never seen whatever the hell any of this stuff is called before. Can we please get some?" Remus was about to complain again about how over-priced it is at fairs and how it'll rot your teeth when a person came up to serve them.

"One fairy floss for the two of ya, then?" She said, glancing down at their joined hands. Remus, feeling too awkward to correct her that, no, they weren't dating, as that's obviously what she assumed, or to just not buy any at all like he was planning on doing, just agreed.

Sirius was beaming as they walked away, one hand linked with Remus' and the other holding tight to his fairy floss.

They continued walking through the fair, looking through all of the stalls. It took about five minutes to realise that Sirius had not eaten one bite of the treat he begged so much for,

"Do you not like it?" Frowned Remus. "You don't have to pretend to. I'll eat it."

Sirius blushed a bit. "No, I kind of just, uhh, how exactly are you supposed to like...eat it?"

Remus let out a full body laugh. Sirius glared at him but there was a smile still present on his face. He did admit that it was kind of funny that he didn't know how to eat this- thing? Was he supposed to just stick his face in it or something?

"Like this." Remus simply ripped a piece off the pink cloud in his hands and stuffed it in his mouth. Sirius did feel a little silly seeing as that was all he had to do. "Or you can just bite it." Remus pulled the fairy floss towards his mouth with Sirius still holding onto the stick and took a bite resulting in him eating a considerably larger piece than when he picked it off. Sirius decided he wanted to eat as much as possible and so opted for the second method of eating it, as did Remus.

The pink cloud tasted absolutely delicious! Better even than some things at Honeydukes although it didn't appear to have any funny side effects which was kind of boring.

Sirius stomach did a little flip when he realised that, he and Remus were indeed sharing this muggle food which meant that their mouths were practically right where the other had been a few seconds prior with each bite. Maybe he was allergic to this food. His stomach never felt like this before.

At that moment, Remus and Sirius both saw a sight that made them genuinely consider the fact that maybe this day hadn't happened yet and they may still be dreaming. There was James Potter and Lily Evans, holding hands and leaning into each other. The biggest smile was present on James' face and surprisingly, Lily was grinning too, laughing at something he had just said. Sure enough Peter was scurrying behind them holding a camera and capturing the moment.

Remus and Sirius just turned to each other and promptly burst into laughter, both of them unaware that they were both in the exact same position as the seemingly new couple, holdings hands, leaning towards each other and laughing.

"So what do you want to do now?" Remus asked. He and Sirius had just sit down after having lunch which of course consisted of Sirius wanting to try every single thing and then vomiting in a bush afterwards. Sirius shrugged. He didn't really mind. He found that he was automatically enjoying himself as long as he was with Remus.

He also noticed that, despite sitting at a table inside one of the café stalls with only three other people there, Remus was still holding his hand although he clearly didn't have to anymore as they were out of the crowds. Sirius was quite glad he hadn't let go. He found that his hand felt quite empty in the short moments when he did.

Remus was also quite aware of the fact they were still holding hands. Especially so, as he was forced to eat with his left hand which proved to be quite difficult. He didn't dare let go though. Sirius had a soft hand and he might not ask him to hold it again when they finished eating.

"Dunno." Shrugged Sirius. Honestly, even just being in this place was entertaining him. There were just so many things and it was all muggle stuff and most of the people here were muggles. His parents would hate it. It was perfect.

There was buzz sounding from Remus' butt which made Sirius jump in the air in fright and also direct his attention to the aforementioned area which he found may even be a better sight than the fair. Wait, what?

Remus laughed filled the air, distracting Sirius from his gaze which was not focused on his friend's ass. "Relax. It's just my phone. Lily's texting me saying that they're gonna go soon. Apparently Pete is crying because they went in the haunted house. They're going to the Ferris wheel. Perfect! C'mon."

Sirius didn't quite have time to process what was happening before Remus was rushing towards the centre of the fair towards the big circle thing, pulling Sirius along with him. A head of red hair stood out amongst the rest and they easily found Lily and the other two marauders.

Pete, in fact, did have slightly red eyes to show that he had been crying. Remus kind of felt sorry for him but couldn't help but laugh at the image of Peter screaming as muggles with face paint and masks jumped out and scared him.

Upon realising, Sirius loudly pointed out that fact that James and Lily were still holding hands to which Lily blushed and James absolutely beamed as if he only remembered it himself but Sirius knew that his train of thought was probably an endless repeat of 'omglilyisholdingmyhand' throughout the entire time. Remus saw the three glance down at his and Sirius' hands but nothing was said to which Remus was glad as he suddenly realised what they might think. Only, he wasn't opposed to the idea of being with Sirius, it's just that he wasn't and so didn't want them to get the wrong idea. These thoughts were really confusing Remus. He had come to terms with his sexuality pretty quick but the idea of having a crush on his best friend was quite frightening. He wasn't even sure if Sirius swung what way.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Lily began talking. "James and I are going to go on the Ferris Wheel but it's only two people per carriage so..." She turned to look at Peter awkwardly but he didn't seem phased at all. If anything, he seemed overjoyed.

"Thank Merlin. I did not want to go up there. Look how high it is! And it's not even using magic!" Pete seemed to fret even thinking about the monstrous ride his three, obviously insane, friends were about to go on.

The four of them lined up and it wasn't long before Remus and Sirius hopped into a carriage. Sirius continued to hold Remus' hand despite there not even being any form of an excuse this time. They were the only ones in the tiny carriage so it wasn't crowds and Sirius Black wasn't scared of heights. He played quidditch for merlin's sake.

They two watched out the sides as they saw James and Lily hop onto a carriage, two below theirs. The second they had left the ground Lily pounced on James and started snogging him. Poor James was having a heart attack but he didn't hesitate to kiss back.

They both turned away and found that looking at each other seemed to be the best alternative to watching their friend's making out despite the view of the entire fair right in front of them.

"About bloody time, wasn't it?" Asked Sirius. "It was kind of sudden and unexpected I guess but it was going to happen eventually."

"I'm just glad we won't have to listen to him mope about her rejecting him anymore. And Lily won't have to keep rejecting him either."

Sirius let out a full body laugh at his werewolf friend's statement. "True."

They sat in a comfortable silence until they reached the top.

"Look down." Remus said, still not tearing his eyes away from Sirius', as he noticed that he had not even so much as glanced at the view since they got on the Ferris Wheel.

Sirius finally looked at the world below them and his eyes seemed to just light up. It was amazing. Sirius was frozen as he just stared at the breath-taking view below, gradually getting closer as they began to descend. And Remus didn't look at it a single time because he was looking at Sirius whose face looked like it could light a thousand skies.

"Do-do you see it?" All but shouted Sirius gleefully. "It's amazing! We're- we're flying but it's so much better!"

Remus felt the happiest he'd ever been in his life, watching his best friend experience a muggle ride with such joy. He felt as if he could kiss Sirius.

He could kiss Sirius. And he wanted to.

But Sirius beat him to it.

They left the fair that afternoon hand-in-hand again, this time with a reason that had nothing to do with the crowds. James and Lily were too caught up in each other to notice much and Peter was always terribly oblivious to everything so no one saw when Remus received a light kiss on his cheek from Sirius.

And Sirius was glad because this was brilliant but he didn't quite know what was going on and what kind of questions this brought up with his sexuality. He didn't want anyone asking or knowing about anything yet.

And that was okay because he would figure it out because he had Remus to help him and he was the happiest he could possibly be.


End file.
